Fascination
by The Unknown Monster
Summary: Stella invites Chuck for dinner at her house, but those are not her real intentions. (oneshot)


Fascination:

He quickly regretted accepting Stella's invitation to dinner in her house at night. When she first arrived, and hugged, he could smell a strong scent of apple perfume. And it was just intoxicating. It was fascinating.

Dinner was good. Stella was a terrific cook, another quality Chuck liked about her. But those tail feathers…

…He just couldn't with those. He was honestly trying to control himself, but the urges were becoming too hard to resist.

Chuck stared at Stella with lustful eyes. He watched as her tail feathers moved behind her in a graceful way as she washed the dishes and that just turned him on. His breathing felt heavier a little. It was like she was doing it on purpose. He bit his lip; a poor attempt at trying to calm his hormones. "Stella, can you stop that?"

She turned around, her tail feathers shook from the movement as if they were mocking him. "What?"

"That, stop that."

Stella smirked. "Oh, my tail feathers, yeah, I just washed them with conditioner." She turned around, this time, she shook her tail feathers on purpose. He turned his face away. He did not come here for this. He crossed his legs tightly. Yep, he should get out of here.

"Um… Stella? Dinner was nice and all, but I really have to go." He stood up to leave, but the lights were turned off. It took him a moment to adjust his eyes to the darkness. "Stella?"

"I'm right here." She whispered from his side.

Chuck jumped in surprise. "Are you ok? I still the lights went out."

Even in the darkness, he saw her smiling. "Oh, I'm sure it's nothing. So why did you wanted to leave again?"

Chuck gulped. "Right, um… Listen, I'm getting a little…" He gasped when Stella walked behind him and her tail feathers made contact with his body.

"Nervous? Afraid? _Excited_?"

Chuck chuckled nervously. "Yeah… that…"

"But why?" Stella asked in a teasing way she stepped back in front of him. The moonlight coming from her window made her pink feathers glow.

Chuck's mouth went dry. He was about to answer when suddenly, she placed her hand on his chest. Her hand travelled down his stomach and down there. Chuck gasped as her hand squeezed him tight down there.

"I didn't you were this excited for me. Man, you're so hard."

Chuck gasped and closed his eyes. "Stella, please, don't start what you can't stop."

Stella smirked. "But what if I don't want it to stop?"

Chuck groaned and glared. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. He pushed her body against him. "You're on time if you want to stop." He whispered to her ear.

"Just fuck me already, will you?"

He pushed her against the wall with her back against him. He breathed heavily. "Damn it, Stella…"

Stella pushed her tail feathers against him on purpose. "Just take me already…" She begged. "I've been waiting far too long for you."

Chuck winced. "Are you sure, Stella? Because if I start, there's no turning back." He ruffled her neck feathers with his beak. "Stella… I will not be able to stop because I'm crazy for you and I really want you." He whispered. "I want to hear you scream my name, I want to feel you…" He caressed her hips.

"Just take me, Chuck. I wouldn't be with anyone else that isn't you."

Chuck kept caressing her body and wrapped his arms around her waist. He separated her legs and positioned himself in a more comfortable position. "Are you sure, Stella? Because, let me warn you, I like to go really fast."

"I like fast."

Chuck moaned into her shoulder. "I thought so." He slowly slid one hand through her stomach until he reached her parts. Stella gasped and bit her lip in a happy, excited way. She already felt herself wet. Chuck smiled as he slid two fingers inside of her. Stella moaned and panted. "Just do it, Chuck!"

Chuck looked at her with half closed eyes. "If you insist…" He positioned her body and put her hands on the wall, his covering hers. He positioned himself at the entrance of her love hole from behind and raised her tail feathers. He slowly entered her body for her to adjust to him. Stella gasped as she felt him go deeper and deeper into her and until he finally stopped. He embraced her waist again as she pressed her hands against the wall harder than she should.

"Ready?" Chuck groaned into her ear.

"I've always been ready."

He started to slam his hips in and out of her at an incredible speed. Not as fast as he usually ran, but faster than any other bird. Stella moaned as Chuck moaned into her neck. Stella's whole body shook from the waves of pleasure she was feeling. "Oh… Chuck…"

"Stella…" Chuck moaned as he gave her a bite on the neck.

Stella winced at the bite and smiled as she bit her lip. "Oh, Chuck… I've been waiting so long for this!"

"How long?" Chuck panted.

"Since I met you."

"That's a long time then. Sorry to keep you waiting." He smiled as he still slammed himself in and out of Stella.

"Chuck!" She screamed his name.

Chuck smirked. "Oh, Stella, that just turns me on…" He pressed his face against her neck. "Say it again."

"Chuck!"

He slammed even faster. He moaned in her ear. "That's it, Stella, just keep it up."

They lost count on how many times she moaned and screamed his name. It seemed that Chuck even had more stamina in love making than other birds. Stella had already came two times and Chuck had yet to do so. This night just kept getting better and better. His hands travelled from her chest to her waist and back. He kissed her back, leaving trails of kisses behind. "Do you stop?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No… just take me all night if you have to." Stella moaned.

Chuck groaned. "Stella… I'm gonna cum… I have to pull out."

"No! I want everything of you inside…"

Chuck started to worry, but he had yet to pull out. "Stella… what if you end up pregnant? I… I wouldn't mind having an egg with you, but… I don't think we're ready for that."

Stella smirked. "I'm actually on bird-control pill…"

Chuck smiled. "You planned this whole thing out, did you? You're one naughty girl…"

Stella smiled and then moaned. "Chuck… just come at me, will you?"

"For you, always…" He whispered into her ear. He exploded inside of her and reduced the speed to a more gentle way. He grabbed her hips and pushed himself even further into her. He completely stopped slamming himself into her and just let her body take his seed. Stella moaned as she felt his hot seed spreading inside her.

Chuck finally pulled out of her and turned her around. Stella faced the yellow bird and smiled. "That was… that was lovely…"

Chuck smiled at her with tired eyes. "Glad you liked it. Satisfied?"

"Indeed."

Chuck gave her a gentle kiss one the beak. "Stella… I love you…"

"I love you too…"

 **Hope you liked this oneshot. I just adore Chuck and Stella, but I don't mind red and Stella. Maybe I'll write one of them in the future.**


End file.
